


What We've Done to Get Where We Are

by MaiOfficial



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiOfficial/pseuds/MaiOfficial
Summary: Recently blinded in an accident, Lena navigates through her new life as a person will special needs. With the only person she can remember, she rebuilds her memories while making some new ones along the way. Things aren't always happy and sunny in National City, especially for this unlucky Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	What We've Done to Get Where We Are

“Lena! I’m so glad you’re awake. I wasn’t sure if you’d make it,” Kara asked. She always was worried about Lena, but after not making it in time to save her, she was extra on edge.

“K-Kara? Is that you? Where are you? I-I can’t see you,” she shakily asked Kara. Lena was still laying on the hospital bed that had practically been reserved for her throughout the years. 

“Lena, I’m right here. I’m right on your side.” 

“Kara, I-I can’t see anything. It’s not just you. I-I don’t see anything,” she cried.

“Okay, It’ll be okay, your doctor just came in, it’s going to be okay.” Kara gently grabbed Lena’s hand and held it in hers. “It’ll be okay.”

And so they ran tests upon tests and came to the conclusion that due to the accident, Lena was left blind. Not only was she forever left blind, but she had lost a majority of her memories, remembering nothing but parts of her childhood. Nothing but that and Kara. No matter how difficult it was, Kara put all of her effort into making sure Lena knew who she was and what she had managed to do in her life. Even though Lena had managed to break her collarbone and parts of her right hand, she sat and listened to everything Kara had to say without complaining about the pain that she felt.

“Kara, what happened to me?” asked a teary eyed Lena.

“Well, you fell.”

“Where? Why?” Lena wasn't quite sure if she wanted the truth. She wanted answers, but she wasn't sure she wanted the right ones.

Kara stared at Lena, who was looking directly at her with wide eyes despite not seeing anything from them. Kara looked into the lost, emerald eyes that were the color of the sea. She looked deep into Lena’s eyes, seeing the pain hidden deep within. “You, you were pushed off of your balcony twenty-four floors off of the ground. You actually fell off of your apartment balcony, not your office balcony, which was a little bit better since you fell into the water and not directly onto the street.”

“W-Why? How am I alive? Who pushed me?”

“You’re actually only alive because after a few minutes, that heartbeat I always listened for seemed to stop.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I listen to your heartbeat when I need to be calmed, but when you began to drown, well it stopped,” Kara shakily told her.

“How do you hear my heartbeat? That doesn’t make any sense, Kara.” Lena tried to comprehend everything that Kara was telling her, but she was unable to do so, not remembering the fight that she and Kara were in the midst of or who Supergirl was. 

“Oh Rao, you don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“Lena,” Kara began, “I, uhm, I’m not human.”

“Of course you are. Aliens don’t really exist.”

“Lena,” she stopped, fearing for Lena’s sanity. “For years, aliens have lived on Earth. There are whole bars just for them, actually. But that’s not the point. I-I’m Supergirl, the hero that protects Earth. My cousin is a hero as well, he goes by Superman. Superman, well, he-”

“Hates my brother.”

“Yeah, he does. But when I became Supergirl and met you, well, he didn’t like that. He wanted me to use you, to lie to you because you couldn’t be trusted,” Kara began to cry, remembering all the hurt she caused Lena. “I-I did trust you, though. I trusted you with everything, I really did, but I didn’t tell you. I-I couldn’t bring myself to tell you.” She was sobbing at this point. “I lied and I lied and I had so many chances to tell you, but then, one day, you were mad at me, at Supergirl, but you were so happy with Kara. I-I was scared, and I was being selfish, and I hurt you. I don’t know if you remember it but I hurt you a lot.”

“But you meant well, Kara. I hear it in your voice, in what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything, Lena! I’m sitting next to you, and if I had been superheroing properly, you’d still be mad at me. You’d still be hurt and I’d still be sitting at home moping about the whole situation. I should be at home moping, sad, crying because I hurt my best friend who told me over and over what I couldn’t do, what she couldn’t withstand. I’m not. I’m instead sitting in front of her, blinded by the brain damage the lack of oxygen caused,” she cried. Kara cried to Lena, wanting nothing more than to tell her everything she’d kept to herself. 

“Kara, you are my hero. I couldn’t ask you to do anything more than you already did. You have already done so much for me, but you’re here, continuing to do things for me, even though you’re just telling me about myself.”

“I shouldn’t be your hero, Lena. I hate myself, and you should hate me too.” She let go of Lena’s hand and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. She walked away from Lena’s bed, afraid of the emotional damage she could cause. 

Lena sat upwards and immediately felt a surge of pain, a type of pain that the drugs that she was on couldn’t mask. She looked towards the sound of Kara's muffled crying. She could tell that Kara was upset, but she had never been cooed through her feelings as a child, so she wasn't quite sure what to do. Lena, sat in silence for a moment, then decided that at that moment, Kara was the one that needed support. She didn't want Kara to cry like she was, so she quietly stood up and walked over to Kara, who was staring out the large window.

Despite Kara’s superhearing amongst other things, she didn’t notice Lena walking toward her, so when Lena reached out and placed an arm around Kara, Kara all but jumped. She turned around and hugged Lena, “I missed you so, so much. I know you don’t know why, but you should know that I missed you.”

Lena grasped Kara with every ounce of energy she had, holding onto the hug as long as she could. She had been so starved for touch that Kara holding her hand earlier was all she needed to feel at home with the blonde. “If I could see the tears on your face, I’d wipe them away because it saddens me that you feel this way. You are special, Kara…” They let go of each other, Lena still holding on to Kara with all her strength.

“Zor-El. My full name is Kara Zor-El.”

“Kara Zor-El. That suits you. It makes you sound like the hero that you are."

“Thank you, Lena Luthor. That means a lot coming from you," she smiled. Kara took a quick glance around the hospital room she had spent the past day in, taking in all of the colorless walls before returning her full focus on Lena. "You should get back into bed, Lena. You must be in so much pain right now."

Lena nodded.

"Can I, uh, can I pick you up really quick?"

"Yeah, that's fine." And with that, Kara swept the brunette off of her feet, taking her back to the safety of her hospital bed.

“You do care, I know it,” Lena whispered as Kara sat her back in the bed and began to tuck her back in.

“You’re right, I do care. I’ll always care about you, just a little bit. Whether you want me to or not, that’s your choice.” Kara proceeded with caution, wanting to make sure the brunette had all the space she wanted. Kara had personally never lost most of her memories and woken up blind, but she knew that it couldn’t have been easy for Lena.

“Why wouldn’t I want my own personal heroine?” Lena jokingly asked.

“I don’t know. It just isn’t for everybody, you know, needing a heroine.”

“I see.”

“Now, get some sleep and I’ll finish the stories later, if you still want me to.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena couldn’t express how nice it felt to have someone at her side when she woke up. It was a strange feeling for her, the feeling you get when somebody cares for you, cares _about_ you.

“You’re welcome, Lena,” Kara smiled.


End file.
